


Daario Naharis Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Daario Naharis Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	Daario Naharis Imagines

Daario chuckled as Daenerys’ celebration filled the city, her declaration of free food and wine for one day had the people of Meereen in awe of her, gifting music and happiness when they had nothing else to gift her.  
“You know I do not think I have ever seen a young lady unhappy while a party is in full swing.” Daario muttered as he found you staring out of the window as you sat alone.  
“What will happen when the Khaleesi leaves to cross the seas, the people here love her…” You asked and he set his drink down.

“This is what has you worried?” He asked and crouched in front of you.  
“Should I not be worried, we were attacked in the pits not some weeks ago, she has only just returned and speaks of leaving to take the Iron Throne.” You asked him and he took your hands in his.  
“You do not think she is doing the right thing?” Daario asked you and you sighed.

“She will be a good ruler and she will help Westeros but… should she not stay here and protect the slave cities?” You asked him and he smiled.  
“I am sure she will not leave until the people will be safe.” He frowned when you looked past his and shot to your feet.  
“My apologise, is there something that you need?” You curtsied a little and he turned to see Daenerys watching them. 

“Missandei asked after you.” She said softly and you curtsied again, excusing yourself to find her. “She has been worrying for days, I could not get her to tell me what it was that was troubling her.”  
“Perhaps she needed a strong Gentleman to draw her troubles out.” Daario joked as he stood and picked up his drink again.  
“Daario Naharis, you are far from a Gentleman.” She chuckled and sipped from her drink. “If you plan to become a source of comfort I ask one thing of you.”  
“And what would that be?” Daario asked as he spotted you among the crowd in the other room.

“That you will take care of her if I am unable to, she has stayed with me since my brother bought her and she has plenty of opportunity to flee but she has chosen to stay, enduring my brother and many things ruler should be able to protect their people from.” Daenerys looked up at the man who was listening with a frown planted on his face.  
“She shall be protected.” He muttered and she nodded.


End file.
